Product and service identifiers may include barcodes, matrix codes, and other forms of identifiers that can be read or decoded by electronic devices. Electronic devices may use cameras, sensors, and other components to detect and/or read product identifiers. To read barcodes, devices may use components that have limited range, or distances at which barcodes can be accurately read or decoded. As a result, users of the device may have to position the device relatively close to a barcode. However, long range barcode scanning, or reading barcodes using a device that is positioned relatively further away from a barcode, may be desired and may improve a user's experience with the device.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.